


These mornings

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [19]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, alright?, sue me, uhhh so i like seeing Kit play with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: As much as Kit liked his quiet mornings with Ty, he sometimes found himself missing these loud mornings with the Blackthorns.Prompt; morning rituals.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	These mornings

**Author's Note:**

> so this isn't what I had in mind to write, like at all. But it just kinda happened, and honestly, I'm proud. I just like Kit feeling at home with the blackthorns, okay?

It was early morning when Kit awoke. He woke up before Ty. He woke up before him alot. As much as Kit liked to sleep in, his body was still used to Jem waking him up at the crack of dawn everyday. Ty woke up at the same time everyday, but it just happened to be a later time than Kit would normally wake.

The moments before Ty woke, were often Kit’s favorite. The light would creep in from the window, and though the floor was cold, the blankets were warm. Kit moved a little closer to Ty, who seemed to radiate heat. He ran a finger over Ty’s brow, pushing aside a lock of his curls. Ty’s hair fell onto the pillow like spilled ink. 

Kit lay there for a few more moments. Enjoying the quiet peace, if just for a moment. The two of them had arrived at the LA Institute earlier that week. Julian had asked them to come help with a case and though Kit was always down to help the Blackthorns, he forgot how big and loud their family could seem. 

So a few moments of quiet in the morning, often went a long way in keeping Kit’s sanity. Slowly, while Kit ran his fingers through his hair, Ty began to flutter open his eyes. He blinked a few times, before looking at Kit. “Good morning,” Ty whispered, his voice groggy from sleep. “Good morning,” Kit whispered back, still running his fingers through Ty’s hair.

Logically, Kit knew he couldn’t spend all day in bed. That he should probably get up right about now, and get ready. But for a moment more, he would lay in bed, and pretend like he could stay like this all day. 

Ty, on the other hand, had no such qualms. He tossed the blanket aside and climbed right out of bed, heading for the closet. Kit groaned, the source of his heat now gone, he pulled the blanket over his head. He heard Ty rustle around in the closet for a moment, “You can’t stay in bed forever,” He called back to Kit. “Watch me.” Kit countered, peeking his head back out to see Ty pull on a worn sweater. He glanced back at Kit, “We have a job to do,” He pointed out. Kit frowned, but pulled himself out of bed. 

They were quiet while getting dressed, it was a comfortable kind of silence. One that Kit had gotten used too. Kit put on a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, knowing they would spend most of the day researching in the library. He stretched his arms above his head, working out the kinks in his neck and shoulders, while Ty rustled around in his duffle bag. 

“Lost something?” Kit asked, noticing Ty’s puzzled look. “Yeah,” He muttered, “My centurion pin.” He riffled through his bag again. Kit stepped back to the bedside table, where something shiny had caught his eye. “This centurion pin?” Kit asked, picking the pin up from the table. He held it up for Ty to see, who blinked at it. “Yes,” He said, rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes. 

Kit chuckled, “I think you could use some coffee,” Ty murmured an agreement. Gently, Kit pinned the badge to the chest of Ty’s sweater. For a moment, they only stood there. Kit suddenly remembered when he had first come to the Institute. Everymorning Ty would come to Kit’s room to wake him up. So they begin their days together. At the time, it had meant the world to Kit. He had felt so awkward and out of place with the Blackthorns. Like an outsider. He was so far from that know.

“There,” He said, stepping back, “Now you look like you’re ready to kick ass and keep order,” Ty rolled his eyes at him, taking Kit’s hand. “Come on, let’s get breakfast.” 

When they made it downstairs for breakfast, it was about as loud as Kit had suspected. Julian was behind the counter. Kit could smell the pancakes wafting through from his pan. Helen and Aline were setting plates on the table, while Dru bickered with Mark. Christina and Emma were giggling with one another. Tavvy was jumping up and down by the counter, talking loudly to Julian while he made breakfast. Julain nodded to whatever it was Tavvy was so adamant about.

Kit looked back at Ty, who had pulled his headphones on. But he smiled at his family. His smile was contagious, and Kit caught it almost immediately. The Blackthorns were loud, for sure, but they were so close, Kit sometimes forgot how big they were. It never felt very big, even if they did feel loud sometimes. He knew that when he and Ty eventually returned home, he would miss these mornings. 

These mornings where Julian would make him sit between Mark and Dru, solely for the reason to stop them from arguing. He didn’t mind, he liked talking to both of them. These mornings where Ty would sit across from him and the two of them would share looks every now and then. These mornings where they started their day by laughing with one another. These mornings, where, after breakfast, everyone took turns watching Tavvy. Kit would usually go first by chasing him around the institute while everyone else got ready. He’d play with him until Helen would take the boy to go get ready for the day. Then Kit would wander up to the library, where Ty would be, already hard at work. 

Despite how much he liked quiet mornings with Ty. He did sometimes find himself missing these loud mornings with the Blackthorns. Though, he would never admit it to anyone.


End file.
